The purpose is to study the marked changes in growth, body composition, and body fat distribution in children with endocrine diseases altered toward normal with therapy. We want to describe the kinetics of these very rapid changes at therapy initiation as they are not seen with protocol ADR050. These data will help determine the role of growth hormone and sex steroids on growth, body composition, and body fat distribution and will aid in development of therapies that maximize growth and lean tissue accrual while limiting untoward effects on adiposity. We continue to enroll subjects.